


I Will Always Be With You: A Luxsoka Love Story

by Anima_princess_1



Series: STAR WARS Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: What if Plo Koon never found Ahsoka on Shili? What if she was taken by Zygerrian slavers and sold into slavery? What if Lux's parents were members of the Confederation to relay information to the Republic? What if the two meet under very different circumstances?Ahsoka only knew life as a slave. The Zygerrian slaver who came to her home planet tricked her parents into parting with her. Now owned by Jabba the Hutt, her life looks bleak. But then she meets a boy named Lux about her age who came to Jabba's palace with his father to collect the credits owed to them to negotiate with the Trade Federation. When their eyes meet, they know they're meant to be together. But how will that ever happen when they live two very different lives? Lux can't stand to see her forced to live such a life but will he be able to convince his parents to help her without causing trouble with the Hutts?





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka has never known any other life other than one of a slave. She had been taken from her family when she was just three years old and in the ten years since had served four masters.  
Her first master was the Zygerruan slaver who took her away from her family. While he was indifferent to her, his wife treated her (and the other slaves in their house) as if she was part of the family. Ahsoka would have stayed with them for the rest of her life but it wasn't meant to be. After a trip to Tatooine, her master lost her to a moister farmer betting on the pod races.  
Life on the moister farm wasn't bad; once again she was treated like a member of the family, at least by her new master; his wife had wanted an older slave to help her around the house, not a preteen she had to keep an eye on. But everything changed when pirates came to the farm. To keep the pirates from taking everything they owned, her master's wife traded her to them in exchange for them leaving her and her family alone.  
The pirates had taken her to Faloosha where she was expected to serve them. Of course, their captain wasn't going to let his men take advantage of a twelve-year-old girl. One of the serving women constantly kept an eye on her while she was working and, at night, she was locked in one of the rooms; not to keep her from running away but to keep the other pirates away from her. Things continued like this for nearly a year until bounty hunters working for Jabba the Hutt took her away as payment for a job they did with the pirates on Jabba's behalf.  
Now she belonged to Jabba as one of his slave girls. Fortunately, she was too young still to preform all the tasks that the slave girls at Jabba's place were expected to do but she knew in five years when she was eighteen things would change; unless of course Jabba sold her but the odds of that were very slim since many of Jabba's bounty hunters found her just as attractive as the twi'lek slave girls. But then something happened that completely changed her world.  
♡♡♡  
The music in the main audience chamber of Jabba's palace was loud but, in the two months since her arrival, Ahsoka has learned how to tune it out without missing anything else. The other slave girls, all twi'lek, danced to the music to entertain their master and his guests. As one of Jabba's slave girls, Ahsoka would have been expected to join them if not for the fact that she was so young. Some of the bounty hunter would each select one of the slave girls as a "companion" for the night but Ahsoka was five years away from the legal age for such activities. Instead, she let her mind wander until a tug on the chain attached to the collar around her neck drew her back.  
"Soon you will be out there joining them," Jabba said in Huttees, a language Ahsoka had learned over the past few weeks.  
Ahsoka didn't reply, knowing that her master wasn't looking for one. Suddenly, music stopped and everyone turned towards the main entrance hall as two humans were escorted in by one of Jabba's twi'lek servants. Both new comers, a boy and a man, were dressed in a style more common on Onderon than Tattooine and the boy looked to be Ahsoka's age. She tried not to look at him but she couldn't help it. He and the man seemed so nice compared to everyone else in the room. The man spoke with Jabba (a parodical droid translating for them) but Ahsoka didn't hear a word of it. She just kept looking at the boy and he kept looking at her. Suddenly, Ahsoka felt a shift in the mood of the room. She couldn't explain it but she could sense things about other beings and sometimes even saw things before they happened.  
"30,000," Jabba said angerly, the droid translating, "no more."  
"The agreement was that we would assist you in getting your stolen cargo back and in exchange you would give us the 50,000 we need to negotiate with the Trade Federation," the man said.  
Ahsoka had to give the man credit, he was brave. Not many beings dared to stand up to Jabba. She'd seen her master feed those that displeased him to both the rankor and the sarlak. The boy pulled at the man's jacket.  
"What about a trade?" the boy said.  
"What do you propose, boy?" Jabba asked.  
"Give us the 30,000 and her," the boy said pointing at Ahsoka. "Aside from me, she's the youngest one here. She can't be of any use to you."  
"The boy is right, master," the twi'lek servant said. "The girl is of little use to you. It will, after all, be five years before she's old enough to perform all the tasks that the other slave girls do."  
Jabba seemed to be considering this. It was true that there was little Ahsoka could do in his palace. She was too young to service the bounty hunters that worked for him and he had droids to do the cooking and cleaning.  
"You're right. She is of no use to me. Take her," Jabba said.  
One of the twi'leks came up to Ahsoka and removed the collar from around her neck before leading her out of the room.  
"I've been sold, haven't I?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Traded," the twi'lek answered as she picked up a device from the table that would deactivate the tracking chip in Ahsoka's arm. "But it's basically the same thing. At least you'll be away from this place."  
"But what if I'm going somewhere worse?"  
"You won't be. The man in there is Nikko Bonteri. He's married to Mina Bonteri, the senator of Onderon. They have no need for slaves. You'll more than likely be set free once you're away from this place."  
♡♡♡  
The twi'lek was right. No sooner had they left the planet then Nikko Bonteri set her free. She'd come back to Onderon with them to get some decent cloths, a good meal, some sleep, and a check-up before they would talk about finding a way to send her home. Nikko's son Lux stayed by her side the entire trip. He told her all about his home on Onderon and taught her how to play a holographic chess. She wasn't very good at it (losing 10 out of 10 games) but, with time and practice, she was sure she would beat him once day.  
When they landed on Onderon, they were met by probably the prettiest woman Ahsoka had ever seen. Judging by the way Lux and his father greeted her, she had to be Senator Bonteri. Ahsoka hung back, not wanting to interrupt the family reunion.   
"Things went well I presume," Mina said.  
"Well we got 30,000," Nikko answered.  
"It's better than nothing."  
"We also have a surprise for you, mother," Lux said.  
"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Mina asked as her son ran back to the ship.  
"It's okay," Lux said to Ahsoka, holding out his hand.  
Ahsoka took his hand and allowed him to lead her off the ship. Ahsoka stood before Mina, unsure of what the senator would think of her. But she didn't have to worry. Mina pulled her into a hug almost instantly.  
"What a sweet girl," Mina said.  
"We rescued her from Jabba's palace," Lux said.  
"She was a slave there. Lux negotiated her release when Jabba refused to pay us the 20,000 he still owed. You would have been proud of him," Nikko said. "She'll be staying with us until we can return her to her family."  
♡♡♡  
Out of all the places she'd stayed at, the Bonteris' estate was Ahsoka's favorite. She was given her own room with a balcony and private 'fresher. The room was bigger than any she'd ever seen and open with warm, natural light coming through the balcony's double glass doors. The closet and dresser was filled with dresses and clothes that looked like they would fit her, almost as if Mina knew that she was coming.  
After her first real bath in a long time, Ahsoka changed into one of the dresses in the closet. It was a deep purple one with a long skirt and long sleeves. She had grown accustom to the hot weather on Tatooine so the weather on Onderon was a little cool to her. After putting on a pair of shoes that matched the dress, she left her new room and went in search of the dining room. It didn't take her long to find it, she followed the smell of the food the chief had prepared for dinner. She stood in the doorway to the dining room, unsure if she should enter. When Lux saw her, he went up to her and took her hand.  
"It's okay," Lux said, seeing how nervous she was. "You can come in."  
"Well, don't you look beautiful," Mina said as Lux lead Ahsoka into the dining room.  
Ahsoka looked down at the ground, almost as if she was too afraid to look at any of them as an equal. The family had no idea how long she had been a slave but one things was certain, she had been conditioned to act a certain way. Dinner was served and Ahsoka joined Lux and his parents at the table. However, it was clear that she was still very nervous. She wouldn't take any food until the others did and spent most of the meal looking at her plate. She only looked up when Mina said something to her.  
"I'm sorry," she said, indicating that she hadn't heard her.  
"I asked what your favorite dinner is. Cook can make it tomorrow."  
Ahsoka looked back at her plate.  
"I don't know," she said. "We were mostly given cold stew or a watery gruel to eat."  
Mina and Nikko looked at each other from across the table. The poor girl had been through so much. They had to do everything they could to make her life comfortable while she was with them.   
"Perhaps Cook can make a traditional Togruta meal tomorrow," Nikko said. "Would you like that?"  
Ahsoka nodded but didn't look up. Mina laid a hand on one of Ahsoka's.  
"It's okay," she said. "You're safe here. You don't have to be afraid anymore."  
Ahsoka looked at her. She had kind masters before but nothing at this level. She also felt safe here. She hadn't been forced or expected to do any work since Nikko and Lux took her away from Jabba's palace.  
"We're going to try to get you back home to your family," Mina said. "Can you remember anything that might help us?"  
Ahsoka shook her head.  
"I was really young when I was taken away," she said. "The first home I can clearly remember is the home of my first master."  
"How long have you been a slave?" Nikko asked.  
"Ten standard years," Ahsoka answered.  
"And you're about thirteen?" Mina said.  
Ahsoka nodded. Nikko and Mina looked at each other again. There was little chance of return Ahsoka to her family. There was a Togruta settlement on Kiros but it was fairly new, only five or six years old so it was unlikely that Ahsoka came from there. Shili was the best choice but there weren't a lot of cities there and the tribes tended to move around. It would be impossible to find Ahsoka's family. Lux looked at his parents.  
"She can stay here, can't she?" he asked. "She has nowhere else to go."  
They knew he was right. There were orphanages but they knew Ahsoka wouldn't last long in one of them, not after the other children learned that she was once a slave and conditioned to be submissive.  
"Would you like to stay here?" Mina asked. "We can petition the Onderon Government to let us become your guardians."  
Ahsoka nodded and for the first time since entering the dinning room she seemed to relax. She had her freedom back and she was safe and with people who cared about her. She had all the same opportunities now as other girls her age and the chance to life a life she wanted.  
♡♡♡  
"The poor girl has probably never known love in ten years," Mina said several hours after dinner. "And she's definitely never been allowed to do what she wants."  
"We'll have to set some ground rules, we can't let her do everything she wants," Nikko said as he and his wife sipped wine in the front room. Lux and Ahsoka had gone off to watch a movie on the holonet. "But she'll definitely have more freedom than she did."  
"Let's take things one step at a time. She's still uncomfortable and uneasy. If we force too many rules on her, she may feel like she's back with one of her masters."  
"She's definitely comfortable around Lux. They bonded on the ship. Maybe keeping them together is a good idea. Lux can help her through the transition. And they'll both have a friend that doesn't want anything from them."  
It was true. Ahsoka hadn't had a real friend in ten years; slaves rarely made friends with each other since they never knew how long they were going to be at the same house and slaves where forbidden to become friends with their masters' children. As for Lux, he did have friends but they were more interested in hanging out at the estate and use his things.  
Laughter could be heard from the other room. Lux and Ahsoka had obviously found a funny movie to watch. Nikko and Mina looked into the room and smiled. Both Lux and Ahsoka were on the couch drinking pop and sharing a bowl of popcorn while they watched their movie, like two normal teenagers who had known each other for years not hours. They had to find a way to make this work and make sure that Ahsoka will be allowed to stay with them.  
♡♡♡  
Ahsoka felt very nervous as the doctor examined her. Both Mina and Nikko had reassured her that she wasn't going to be taken away and that they only wanted to make sure that, after everything she'd been through, she was healthy. Nikko had taken Lux with him to deliver some supplies to a nearby settlement so Mina had stayed behind as an emotional support for Ahsoka. In the three days since she had come to live with them, Ahsoka had grown to trust both of Lux's parents though it was clear that the two teenagers had a special bond.  
"Well, how is she?" Mina asked the doctor after they left Ahsoka's room.  
"She a little small for her age and her weight is a little low for someone her size but a few good, healthy meals will fix that," the doctor said. "She's a little malnourished but that's not surprising considering the life she had prior to coming here. Make sure she eats three good, healthy meals a day and a few healthy snacks and keep her on the vitamin supplements until further notice. I check back in a few weeks to see how she's doing. Other than that, she's in perfect health."  
This was all good news but Mina could tell that there was more the doctor wanted to tell her.  
"Is there something else?" she asked.  
"You said she was a slave before she came here three days ago."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"She's a month pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's going on, Dad?" Lux asked following him out of the room.  
> "You mother needs to talk to Ahsoka about some things. And we're due for a very important talk."  
> "What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked after Lux and his father had left the room.  
> "Ahsoka," Mina said, "has anyone talked to you about what happens when a girl matures into a woman?"  
> Ahsoka shook her head. So Mina proceeded to explain things to her. For an hour, they talked about everything that Mina believed that Ahsoka needed to know; from a female's monthly cycle to what happened between a male and a female.  
> "Why are we talking about this?" Ahsoka asked, a little uncomfortable.  
> "Because they're things that you need to know. And because the doctor found something while examining you." Mina took a deep breath. "Ahsoka, honey, you're pregnant."  
> "I'm going to have a baby?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"Pregnant?" Mina asked. "But how? She belonged to Jabba a month ago and he gave her up because she was too young to be of any use to him as a slave girl."  
"Someone must have gone behind Jabba's back. He wouldn't have given her up if he knew about it and if she's been a slave her entire life, she wouldn't do anything against Jabba's wishes," the doctor said. "I'll send over some prenatal vitamins and set up an appointment for a checkup for her in a few weeks."  
"Does she know?"  
"I thought she would take it better from someone she trusts. Let her know what's going on and that she has options."  
♡♡♡  
Mina waited until Lux and Nikko got home wanting to talk things over with her husband before she talked with Ahsoka. As soon as they got home, Lux went off to watch the holonet with Ahsoka leaving his parents to talk.  
"So what did the doctor say?" Nikko asked.  
"She's a little small for her age and her weight is a little low for her size but the doctor wasn't too concerned about it. She also a little malnourished so the doctor left some vitamin supplements and recommended we make sure she's eating healthy snakes and three healthy meals. She also found something else."  
"Ahsoka's not sick, is she?"  
"No. She's...pregnant."  
"Does she know?"  
"I haven't told her yet. I wanted to talk to you first. She's very young to be having a baby but I want her to decide what she wants to do. I can't just take this child from her without her having a say in it. She's had so many choices taken away from her already."  
They went into the next room where Ahsoka and Lux were watching a show on the holonet.  
"What are you guys watching?" Nikko asked.  
"Agents of SHIELD," Lux said.  
"So why doesn't he want her to tell this Thor person about him?" Ashoka asked.  
"Because Thor thinks he's died."  
Ahsoka gave Lux a confused look.  
"We'll watch The Avengers some time, then it will make sense."  
"Ahsoka," Mina said, "can I talk to you in private for a second."  
"Okay," Ahsoka said both sounding and looking confused.  
"Come on, Lux," Nikko said.  
"What's going on, Dad?" Lux asked following him out of the room.  
"You mother needs to talk to Ahsoka about some things. And we're due for a very important talk."  
"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked after Lux and his father had left the room.  
"Ahsoka," Mina said, "has anyone talked to you about what happens when a girl matures into a woman?"  
Ahsoka shook her head. So Mina proceeded to explain things to her. For an hour, they talked about everything that Mina believed that Ahsoka needed to know; from a female's monthly cycle to what happened between a male and a female.  
"Why are we talking about this?" Ahsoka asked, a little uncomfortable.  
"Because they're things that you need to know. And because the doctor found something while examining you." Mina took a deep breath. "Ahsoka, honey, you're pregnant."  
"I'm going to have a baby?" Ahsoka asked in shock.  
"Yes but you don't have to if you don't want to. You also don't have to keep the baby once it's born. You have choices about what you want to do. Just remember that it's your decision and, whatever you choose, Nikko, Lux, and I will support you."  
♡♡♡  
That night as she laid in bed, Ahsoka tried to wrap her head around what Mina had told her. She put a hand on her stomach. Was there really a baby growing inside her? Mina had asked her if she knew who the father was but she didn't. All she knew was that he was a togruta only slightly older than her (fifteen or sixteen) and his parents were bounty hunters who occasionally worked for Jabba.  
**Flashback**  
Music played loudly in Jabba's main audience chamber as the pirates and bounty hunters that worked for him talked amongst themselves. Ahsoka moved about with a tray of drinks in her hands. There were so many of them there and quiet a few were already drunk (several had even propositioned her to spend the night with them before being told that Jabba would feed them to the Rankor if they so much as touched her). Someone grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her roughly, causing her to spill the drinks she was serving.  
"You're really pretty," said the teenaged togruta male standing in front of her, the youngest of a family of togruta bounty hunters that worked for Jabba. "How about we go somewhere and have some fun."  
"I don't think my master would like that," Ahsoka said looking down at the tray in her hands. "He doesn't want me to be with anyone for another five years when I'll be legal."  
"I think he would make an exception for me. I'm only a few years older than you after all."  
He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Ahsoka struggled to get free without being too obvious. She didn't want Jabba to be mad at her. Suddenly the music stopped.  
"Let her go, boy," Jabba said in Huttese.  
The young togruta released Ahsoka. She stumbled away, afraid she had caused a scene.  
"Come here, girl," Jabba said.  
Ahsoka walked up to her master, scared to death that he was going to punish her in front of everyone.  
"I'm sorry, Master," she said in a shaky voice trying to hold off tears.  
"Sit by my side."  
Ahsoka did as she was told. Jabba addressed the entire room, his prodical droid translating for him.  
"Understand this, everyone. The girl is a child, under aged. If anyone touches or treats her in the same manner that the other slave girls are touched or treated, I will personally throw them in the Sarlak pit."  
Later that night...  
Ahsoka opened the door to her tiny room. After a long day of work, all she wanted was to get some sleep. She could hear all kinds of suggestive noises coming from the other rooms as she made her way to hers but, fortunately, her room was at the end of the hall with two refreshers and a droid charging station so most of the noise would be drowned out. She had just entered her room and shut the door (barely having time to turn on the light) when someone grabbed her and slammed her against the closed door. A hand reached out and locked the door as a voiced whispered in her ear.  
"No one says no to me."  
She knew that voice. It was the teenaged togurta that grabbed her earlier. Fear gripped her. She was trapped in a room with him and she couldn't risk fighting back or she could be severely punished. It would, after all, be the word of a slave against him. He threw her on the bed. She looked back at him, scared to death about what he was going to do to her.  
"Now let's have some fun," he said as he approached her.  
The next morning...  
Ahsoka felt numb. Her clothes were torn, blood and burses covered her thighs, and she was sore all over. She pulled the thin blanket closer finally letting the tears she had been holding back fall.  
"Tell anyone about this," her attacker said as he got dressed, "and you'll regret it. After all, who's going to believe the word of a slave?"  
**End of Flashback**  
The memories of what happened still hurt. If she had known what would result from it (or rather what did result from it), she would have said something. Not to Jabba, she was still afraid of what he would have done had he known; but there were others that she trusted. Among them where a twi'lek named Twyla and her husband Amier.  
They were servants at Jabba's palace and had been kind to her, treating her like she was their daughter. They had saved up enough credits from their meager wages to leave Tatooine for their home planet of Ryloth shortly after she had arrived and had probably left after she did (she knew she was the only reason they had stayed). They probably would have adopted her and taken her with them but she knew it would have taken them at least five years to save up the money to buy her from Jabba.  
Unable to sleep, Ahsoka got out of bed and began walking around her room. She tried to be as quiet as she could; just because she couldn't sleep was no reason to wake everyone else up. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.  
"Ahsoka, are you awake?" Lux asked from the other side.  
Ahsoka opened the door allowing Lux to come into her room.  
"I guess you know," Ahsoka said laying a hand on her stomach.  
"Dad told me. We also had 'The Talk'."  
"I had that with your mom."  
The two teen sat down on one of the couches in Ahsoka's room.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lux asked. "If you don't, it's okay. But I heard that sometimes it helps."  
"The truth is there's not much to talk about. I was a slave and he was a bounty hunter about fifteen or sixteen who forced me to sleep with him and I got pregnant," Ahsoka said. "I can't do anything about it because I don't know his name and the Hutts won't punish a bounty hunter for sleeping with a slave girl. All I'm really worried about is figuring out what I'm going to do."  
Lux put his arm around his friend and pulled her close.  
"You're going to make the decision that's best for you and, whatever it is, my parents and I are going to support you," he said.  
The two friends sat in the dark in complete silence for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Ahsoka broke the silence.  
"I think...I think I want to keep the baby," she said.  
"Are you sure?" Lux asked.  
Ahsoka nodded. She sat up and looked at her friend.  
"Even if I didn't know about it until today, this baby is the first thing I ever had that's mine," she said putting both hands on her stomach. "I don't want to give it up."  
Two months later...  
The rain pounded on the roof of the Bonteri Estate and caused the puddles on the patio to splatter against the picture window and sliding glass door but inside was nice and cozy. Mina and Nikko were away on Alderaan attending a conference leaving Lux and Ahsoka under the watchful eye of the servants. Lux's parents had been gone for three days and were due to be gone for at least another four plus a week. That left plenty of time to get in a Marvel Movie Marathon.  
Lux and Ahsoka snuggled together on the couch. They had already watched Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, and Thor. Now they were watching Captain Coruscant: The First Avenger. Lux had insisted that they watch them in release order.  
"Agent Carter is so pretty," Ahsoka said watching the blue twi'lek on the screen.  
Ahsoka had loved the Avenger movies from the very first Iron Man movie where the self-absorbed human had a life altering tragedy that turned him into the hero Iron Man. She had also loved how the tiny little dug transformed into a huge rancor whenever his heart rate got too high in The Incredible Hulk. And the togurta who was the god of thunder in Shili mythology in Thor made her want to learn more about her own people and culture. Now they were watching the movie about the skinny little nautolan who was transformed by a serum in to a powerful soldier. It was a nice distraction from going out which, after the last time, Ahsoka wasn't too keen on.  
She and Lux had attend a ball at the royal palace with Lux's parents just a few days before Mina and Nikko had to leave for the conference. It had been nice at first but then one of the guests had begun insulting Ahsoka. It was clear by this point that Ahsoka was pregnant since she was starting to show and word had gotten out that she had grown up as a slave. The girl and her friends had humiliated Ahsoka causing she flee the ballroom in tears. Lux and his parents had gone after her and taken her home but it still hurt.  
"Which movie are we going to watch after this?" Ahsoka asked.  
"It would be Avengers but we have a dinner to go to," Lux said.  
Ahsoka looked at him.  
"I don't want to go out," she said. "Not after what happened last time."  
"It's a dinner with adults," Lux said. "Sheri won't be there. Every year, the king invites his high ranking officials to a small banquet. Normally my parents go but they're on Alderaan so we have to go in their place."  
"Okay," Ahsoka said. "But, if anything happens, I'm going to want to come home."  
♡♡♡  
The speeder came to a stop in front of the royal palace and Ahsoka and Lux got out. Lux was wearing one of his best suits while Ahsoka was wearing a long, black skirt, a sparkly, white top with a black sash tied in a bow in the front, and a pair of black dress flats; she was hoping that the white and black would hide her stomach.  
"Com me when you're ready to head home," the driver said.  
"We will," Lux said.  
He and Ahsoka walked up the steps to the place as the speeder drove away. Once inside, a footman lead them to dinning room.  
"Lux, welcome," the king said.  
"Hello," Lux said. "My parents send their apologies for not being able to attend but their away at a conference. So we came in their place. You remember my friend Ahsoka from the ball?"  
"Of course I remember your friend," the king said. "Welcome back, my dear. I know the last time you were here didn't end well but I won't allow it to happen again in my palace."  
Ahsoka smiled. She had a good feeling that tonight was going to be completely different from the night of the ball.  
Four months later...  
Ahsoka looked around the small sitting room attached to her bedroom. It was being converted into a nursery for her baby and was nearly finished. While the walls in her room were painted a pail lilac, the ones in the nursery were painted a pail yellow. Mina and Nikko had the baby furniture that they bought when Mina was pregnant with Lux taken out of storage and cleaned up and Mina had taken Ahsoka shopping for all the toys, cloths, and supplies that the baby was going to need (as well as maternity cloths).  
As of her last doctor appointment, Ahsoka knew that her baby was healthy and developing well. However, Ahsoka had chosen not to know her baby's gender until it was born since she wanted to be a surprise. The baby was also starting to move and would kick her from time to time. The first time it had happened, it had taken Ahsoka by surprise until she had figured out what it was.  
"It looks good," Lux said coming into the nursery. "Your baby's going to love it."  
Ahsoka smiled at her friend. Her hands were resting on her big stomach.  
"Thank you," she said. "Do you want to feel something?"  
She took his hand and laid it on her stomach. As if on cue, something moved.  
"Your baby's moving," he said. "Is that a kick?"  
"Someone's getting restless. Lux, I want to thank you and your parents for everything you've done for me and my baby in the past six months."  
"It's not a problem. You and the baby are part of the family now. You'll never be alone again and I promise to be like a father to your child."  
"I know and it means a lot to me; to both of us."  
"Master Lux. Lady Ahsoka," a servant said entering the nursery. "You have two visitors."  
The friends entered the living room to find their friends Saw and Steela Garara. The two girls hugged each other which wasn't an easy thing with Ahsoka's big stomach.  
"Look at you," Steela said. "You've got, what, about three stander months left?"  
"About," Ahsoka said.  
Lux and Saw were best friends and Steela and Ahsoka had become best friends after the siblings had visited the estate not long after Ahsoka had come to live there. Steela was one of the few girls that didn't make fun of Ahsoka for being pregnant or a former slave. In fact, she had stood up for Ahsoka when Sheri and her friends were picking on her.  
"We brought Wonder Woman," Saw said. "Who's up for a movie?"  
While Lux had seen Wonder Woman with his parents when it was in theaters, Ahsoka hadn't and Lux was sure that she would like it since the main character was a female togurta. The four friends settled down on the couch to watch their movie. Despite being friends with the siblings, Ahsoka took the opposite side of the couch from them. Six months of freedom wasn't enough to erase ten years of conditioning. The siblings didn't mind. Ahsoka did trust them just not as much as she trusted Lux or his parents.  
"What about the name "Diana" if your baby is a girl?" Steela said half way through the movie.  
"It's a pretty name," Ahsoka said. "I haven't really decided on names yet but I'll add it to the list."  
Three months later...  
Ahsoka hadn't felt good all day. Her stomach hurt and she felt off. Noticing that Ahsoka was acting off, Mina went to the girl's room to check on her.  
"Ahsoka, are you alright?"  
"My stomach hurts."  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
"I've been feeling off all day but my stomach has only been hurting for the past hour. It feels like something's cutting into me."  
Mina's eyes got wide.  
"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.  
"I think you're in labor," Mina said.  
♡♡♡  
The living room of the Bonteri Estate was beautifully decorated for Christmas with poinsettias, holly, and wreaths. A beautiful Christmas tree stood off in the corner decorated with family ornaments and surrounded by presents. But Lux didn't notice any of it. He had other things on his mind. His friend was in labor and he was very worried about her and her baby. The doctor had arrived an hour ago but Lux could still hear Ahsoka screaming in pain from her room.  
"Is it supposed to take this long?" he asked his father.  
"Your mother was in labor for almost six hours when we had you," Nikko answered.  
He sat down on the couch next to his son.  
"As nervous as you are, anyone who didn't know better would think you're the father," he teased.  
"I'm the closest thing Ahsoka's baby will have to one," Lux said. "I just want them both to be okay. Ahsoka's my friend and she had a hard life before we met her."  
Lux and Nikko waited in the living room. Mina was with Ahsoka and Nikko knew that he and Lux would just be in the way. Soon Mina came into the room.  
"Someone wants to meet you," Mina said to her son.  
As if in a trance, Lux followed his mother down the hall to Ahsoka's room. The young togurta was in her bed with a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and smiled at Lux.  
"It's okay," she said. "She won't bite."  
Lux came into the room and sat down on the bed next to Ahsoka unable to take his eyes off of the baby togurta in his friend's arms. Her skin was the same color as her mother's and she had white markings on her face in the exact same places that Ahsoka did. Two tiny montrels were on top of her head and two tiny lekku framed her face. She was sleeping so Lux couldn't see her eyes but he was willing to bet they were the same blue as her mother's.  
"I decided to name her Noel, in honor of the season," Ahsoka said.  
"Hi, little Noel," Lux said to the baby being careful not to wake her. "Looks like we have a little more Christmas shopping to do. Good thing we still have eleven days left."  
"Do you want to hold her?"  
Carefully, Ahsoka transferred Noel into Lux's arms. From the doorway, Mina and Nikko watched not wanting to interrupt the scene. Things were going to be different now that there was a baby in the house but they were going to make sure she had the best life possible just like her mother now had a chance at.


End file.
